Hermines Gemetzel 1Kapitel
by Insch
Summary: Von Hermine wird Besitz ergriffen, somit löst sie in Hogwarts, mit Draco ein Gemetzel aus. Es lohnt sich, es durchzulesen!


Hermine keucht, langsam schaute sie auf das Messer das sie in der Hand hielt. Blut tropfte von der Schneide, und eine unschuldige aus Gryffindor lag tot am Boden. Hermine lachte kalt auf, sie war nicht mehr brav, und klug. Sie war nun eine MÖRDERIN! Und das alles nur wegen Jean. Ihrer 2 Jahre jüngeren Schwester, die natürlich auch in Gryffindor war,und Hermine die Freunde stahl. "Hermine, Anorlea wird begeistert sein" flüsterte eine kalte Stimme. "Ja Draco, ich weiss. Nun ist sie tot, die kleine Verräterin. Sie wäre uns fast in die Quere gekommen!" Ohne jegliches Gefühl schubste Hermine die Tote mit dem Fuss zur Seite, um sich Weg zu verschaffen. Draco folgte Hermine. "Uns wird niemand verdächtigen, da bin ich mir sicher" lachte Draco. Hermine nickte. Vor der Großen Halle hielten sie an. "Okay, unsre Wege trennen sich, bis zum Frühstück." flüsterte Hermine, dann lief sie Richtung Gryffindor Turm, und Draco in den Kerker.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH" kreischte Jean. Sie sah auf ihre tote Freundin Sarah. "AHHHHHHHH" brüllte sie wieder. Da stand auch schon Prof. McGonagall hinter ihr. "Oh mein Gott!" stammelte sie nur, dann lief sie weg um die andren Lehrer zu benachrichtigen. Sarah lag am Boden, Blut war rundum ihr herum. "Oh Sarah" schluchzte Jean. Dann rannte sie zu Hermine, und sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, "Hermine, Sarah ist tot!" Da tauchte auf Hermines Gesicht ein Lächeln auf. "Oh....tut mir Leid. Ich hab Sarah nicht gut gekannt." Jean schluchzte, ihre Schwester umarmte sie nicht, tröstete sie nicht. Sie verschwand, einfach. Hermine hatte ihre Messer sorgsam aufbewahrt, denn Jean sollte diese Nacht sterben. Nur Draco wusste davon, und die andren Anhänger von Anorlea. Anorlea konnte man nicht mit Voldemort vergleichen, sie war in Durmstrang Schule gegangen, sie hatte mehr Macht, war stärker, gefährlicher, doch gegen Voldemort würde sie trotzdem verlieren. Sie war zu unerfahren, eigentliche hasste sie Hermine ja, aber durch eine Wette mit Voldemort, hatten sie gewettet, das Arnorlea es nicht schaffen würde aus Hermine eine Mörderin zu machen. Doch sie hatte es geschafft. "Hermine! Nicht heute, Arnorlea will uns ja nach jedem Mord treffen, weisst du nicht mehr!?" flüsterte Draco Hermine schnell ins Ohr bevor er zu seinem Tisch ging. "Doch, Draco. Ich weiss. Ich leihe von Harry den Tarnumhang aus, okay." Draco nickte. Dann setzte sich Hermine auch zu den Gryffindors. Harry sah Hermine an, Ginny war traurig und weinte still vor sich hin, sie hatte Sarah gemocht. Ron war ernst, und tröstete Jean. Bevor das Frühstück begann, stand Dumbledore auf. "Liebe Schüler, und Schülerinnen, Professoren. Leider haben wir einen Tot zu beklagen. Von Sarah McCanzek. Sie war eine fleissige und mutige aus Gryffindor. Ihre Totesursache wird nicht bekannt gegeben, aber sie ist ruhig gestorben. Als Andenken an sie, und als großen Verlust, bekommt Gryffindor 200 Punkte. Sie wird auch verewigt werden, wir wollen nicht viel Aufsehen erregen, aber trotzdem haben wir das Zauberministerium eingeschaltet. Nun, werden wir einige Gedenkminuten halten, und dann ihr Lieblingsessen verzehren!" Dumbledore benahm sich komisch. Er war ungewöhnlich so still, und ernst bei solch einem schrecklichen Geschehen zu sein. Doch man sah, das er weinte. Denn es war schrecklich wenn ein Schüler starb.  
  
"HERMINE!" schluckte Draco. "Hier" antwortete sie, und der Tarnumhang fiel auf den Boden. !Nicht, schnell zieh ihn wieder an, wir treffen uns im Verbotenen Wald mit Anorlea!" flüsterte Draco, und er hängte Hermine den Umhang um. Dann gingen sie langsam aus dem Schloss heraus, Richtung Verbotenen Wald.  
  
"ANORLEA!" schrie Hermine. "Ja!" sagte eine tiefe und eiskalte Stimme. "Ich habe das Blut" "Gut" "Morgen ist Jean dran...." lachte Hermine. "Ich weiss, lock sie gut an. Und merke Dir, niemand darf euch sehen, und kein Verdacht auf euch fallen!" "Wir wissen es" flüsterte Hermine. "Hermine, Du weisst, alle Gryffindors, Rawenclaws, und Hufflepuffs müssen sterben, OHNE Ausnahme. Nur Slytherin, lasst du sein." "Ja ich weiss, Anorlea, Meisterin. Ich werde alles schaffen, Draco wird mir helfen!" shcluckte Hermine. "Gut. Soweit wäre ich zufrieden" "Meisterin, nun wir gehen wieder. Wann sehen wir uns wieder?" "Nach dem Gemetzel von Gryffindor und Hufflepuff!" "O-O-kay. Wir gehen." "Carpe Noctem, Hermine, Draco und alle andren!" Dann verschwand Anorlea wieder, ihr schwarzer Umhang verschwand in der Dunkelheit, ihr weissblondes Haar schien im Mondlicht, und ihr Spitzhut berührte kalt die Luft.  
  
"HERMINE!? WAS SOLL DAS!?" fragte Jean mit ängstlicher Stimme. "Das soll dein Tod sein" sagte Hermine ruhig. "MEINER?" "Ja, du wirst gleich sterben wie Sarah!" "DAS warst DU!" "Ja ich" antworte Hermine ernst. "Nein, nicht DU" "Hehe, Doch ich. Und nun sage Lebewohl" lachte Hermine kalt. "Nein. Hermine, HERM du machst einen Fehler, ich bin deine Schwester. Bitte nicht, was hab ich denn getan?" fragte Jean zittrig. Da funkelnden Hermines Augen: "DU FRAGST NOCH DU BIEST! SCHLAMMBLUT! VERRÄTERIN! Ich werde NICHT weiter mit dir diskutieren, du stiehlst mir wertvolle Zeit. Sag, Wiedersehen!" "HER-" Jean sackte zu Boden. Das Messer steckte tief in ihrem Herzen. "Sag Mum und Dad ich" Hermine schnitt ihr das Wort ab "das du sie hasst? Oder liebst!" Da rieß Jean die Augen auf, stumm kullerten ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Langsam lief sie weiss an, sie hatte auch keine Stimme mehr. Nun war sie TOT ! Hermine lachte kalt auf. Zufrieden sah sie auf ihre tote Schwester hinab. JETZT HATTE DAS GEMETZEL ERST ANGEFANGEN! Plötzlich rasten einige Gryffindors auf Hermine zu. "JEAN!" brüllten alle durcheinander. "Pech für Euch, das ihr sie als erstes seht. Nun habt ihr wohl das gleiche Schicksal." Kreischen raste durch den Flur. Dann wieder totenstille. Die Mädchen lagen am Boden, keuchten, dann wurden sie blaß. Bevor Hermine sich versah, hatte sie schon wieder Opfer. Und Draco stand ruhig neben ihr und zog auch einen Dolch. Jungen und Mädchen, Paare aus Gryffindor und Hufflepuff küssten sich zart, tuschelten, und kicherten. Bis sie die Blutlache sahen, und die vielen toten Mädchen. "OH mein Gott" flüsterte ein Mädchen. "Hermine, und du musstest deine Schwester und ihre Freundinnen finden!" Hermine machte eine Unschuldsmine und schluchzte "Ja, schlimm nicht wahr." "Aber, ich glaube ihr würdet euch auch gerne zu ihnen gesellen was?" "Was? Dann wärst ja du die MÖRDERIN!"sagte eine Junge. "Ja..." Hermine lachte kalt. "Draco. Worauf warten wir noch?" schon lagen die andren auch am Boden. "JETZT aber weg!" meinte Hermine und verschwand Richtung Gryffindor Turm.  
  
Okay. Wenn ihr wissen wollte, wie die Story weitergeht , dann REVIEWT! Bitte, Danke.  
  
P.S.: Ich hoffe die Story, gruselt euch nicht! 


End file.
